


We Met at a bar

by Komei



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: (Minor) throw up in later chapters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Broken Bones, Car Accidents, Crying, Deaf Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Kissing, Re-write, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komei/pseuds/Komei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met at a bar</p><p>(Re-made version of David in which the plot is differnt but basicly I had he same ideas in mind)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Met at a bar

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for bad grammar and spelling mistakes

They met at a bar.  
A man in a grey coat with black pants and black shoes sat in the corner of a bar, his hands were on a shot glass with the club logo on it. The man had his eyes pinned on to the stage, he watched as the dancers danced on their poles excitedly, he also watched as men and women threw money at them. He put his empty shot glass down and slid it to the bartender, the bartender grabbed the glass and turned to the man with a gleeful look, "Hello David Want the usual?" The man asked as he got out a clean shot class, the man now known as David nodded and took the glass once the bartender finished filling it up, "Hello Butch, you seem happy did something happen?" David asked, taking the shot, Butch stopped what he was doing moving closer to David, he put his elbows on the table and rested his face in his hands, "Actually yes, I have a date tonight it starts as soon as my shift ends." Butch said happily "HM a date? Who's the lucky person?" David asked, taking the glass of water Butch held in front of him, Butch put up a sign that said 'Back in ten' and went under the counter and took the empty seat by David, "Well, my hopping boy if you must know he's an attractive British man that I met six months ago." Butch smiled at him pulling out his wallet and showing him a photo of a man with a bushy mustache and leaned in "His name is Reginald." He sighed happily. David's mouth twitched into a small smile, "I can't believe you keep his photo in your wallet, anyways it sounds pretty serious." Butch put his wallet in his pocket and nodded, "It's very serious, you know, I met his son Garry but he likes to be called Gamma, but anyways, he's nearly almost lying like it's second nature with him." Butch said, sounding like he was worried, "Did you talk about it with Reginald?" David asked, looking at him while he took a sip of his water "I tried, Reginald was very aware of the problem, but he told me that it was always like that and that he would grow out of it, I'm just worried that he'll grow up to be a liar." He bartender let out another sigh before getting up and going back to the other side of the counter.

Butch and David talked for about thirteen more minutes before one of the dancers came up to the bar, David stared in awe at the dancer, they had dark skin that was accompanied by makeup, they were dressed in a short dress where the top was black and the bottom was teal, they were wearing pure black high heels, their hair were in small braids and put into a bun, he has blue lipstick and blue eye shadow on that bring out his eyes and lips.

 

"Cappy, some guy groped my ass." He said, sounding annoyed, Butch crossed his arm with a smile on his face "Point me in the way of the gentleman so I can remind him of the rules here at Bloodgulch strip club." The dancer pointed to the back of the club and watched as Butch left to deal with personally. They sat with David and held their hands out, "What's up, my name is Lavernius Tucker." The dancer or now known as Lavernius says with a smile on his face, David takes his hand and shakes it loose, "David Washington." He introduced himself before looking back and his drink in hand, "So come here every night?" Lavernius questioned taking a drink from behind the bar, "No, actually, my friend works here and I need to take him home after he's done." Lavernius raised his brow giving him a questioning look, "Really? I mean I see you here almost every night, your friend only ask one guy to pick him up?" David let out a fake laugh "ha-ha, maybe I just like seeing the dancers." "That's not it, I mean, your eyes are never on any of the dancers, which makes me believe maybe you just don't have anything to do at nights." Lavernius got a huge smile on his face waiting for the other male to reply, David rolled his eyes, "Thanks for summing it up." Annoyance dripped from him voice, hopefully he could get an excuse to just walk up and leave no wanting to talk to the dancer anymore in fear he might start yelling, before he could ever try and walk out he heard Lavernius speak again "Okay, so since you probably don't have anything to do on Friday night, want to go on a date?" Lavernius tried to say calmly but his nervousness was still noticeable by David, who watched as he fidgeted with his glass, David almost spit out water but quickly swallowed the liquid not wanting to be embarrassed, "Excuse me? A date?" "Yeah, you know, where two or more people do an activity together." David rolled his eyes once more, putting the now empty glass of water down, "I know what a date is," he had to think for a moment before nodding "I would love to go on a date with you." He said trying to hold in a laugh and how nervous the other was acting. Lavernius almost burst with joy, "Yes! OkayI need to go back to work, meet me in front of 'Reds' at eight." Lavernius grabbed a napkin writing his number and handing it to David before getting off the stool going back to his job.

David stared at the number for what seemed like hours before York walked up to him, "Hey Wash, let's leave my shift is over." The brunette said, putting a coat over himself waiting for the man to come with, David nodded before getting up and stuffing the number in his pocket and leaving Bloodgulch, he would need to get new clothes for his date.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you want


End file.
